Excusas
by DAIKRA
Summary: [POV] —Que ya no me pongas más excusas, Akane. —Afiancé levemente el agarre de su mano que anteriormente casi arremete contra mí, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella temblaba como una hoja y tenía la cara sonrojada, pero esta vez, ya no parecía ser de ira—. Y dame el maldito beso. [One!Shot] [Regalo a Ranma Saotome, roleplayer de Facebook].


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La idea de esto, es mía.

 **Advertencia:** El siguiente fic está narrado en el _POV_ de Ranma, es decir, desde su punto de vista.

* * *

 **Excusas.**

* * *

 _[One!Shot]._

* * *

 _Dedicado a Ranma Saotome —Facebook's roleplayer._

* * *

— _Que ya no me pongas más excusas, Akane. —Afiancé levemente el agarre de su mano que anteriormente casi arremete contra mí, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella temblaba como una hoja y tenía la cara sonrojada, pero esta vez, ya no parecía ser de ira—. Y dame el maldito beso._

* * *

La tarde ya estaba cayendo cuando la enfrenté en el dōjō. Pocas veces recuerdo las cosas que me pasan, pero ese día jamás voy a olvidarlo.

Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, se había decidido de que ella sería mi esposa —y mi mujer, en todo caso—; y ni siquiera fue algo que nosotros hayamos decidido, lo que lo hacía aún más molesto para los dos.

Al principio la detestaba. En serio detestaba a Akane. Y hablo de un principio en el que nos empezamos a conocer, porque vaya que cuando llegué a casa de los Tendō, ella fue muy amable.

Pero cómo era detestable, quince minutos después.

Sus peleas diarias de las mañanas por jóvenes que querían salir con ella me parecían tan absurdas y una pérdida de tiempo increíble. Las artes marciales se usaban para defenderse, para educar al cuerpo y al espíritu, para combatir y ganar batallas; no para deshacerse de mocosos pervertidos, todas las mañanas.

Vaya tonterías.

Normalmente la observaba de lejos cuando esas cosas sucedían. Aún cuando sentía algo de rechazo hacia ella (y viceversa), me parecía curiosa la manera en la que se desenvolvía en las batallas. Era muy buena, mucho mejor que las demás chicas de la preparatoria Furinkan.

Nuestra relación fue avanzando según lo que _no_ teníamos planeado...

O al menos yo no imaginé que Akane podría llegar a parecerme tan hermosa. Muchísimo más allá de su rostro limpio y su piel blanca, o de sus curvas pronunciadas o su carácter de marimacho. Akane era como un síndrome en mi vida, un conjunto inexplicable de sentimientos que no parecían tener remedio. Aún así, me sentía completo a su lado.

Siempre estaba cerca de ella, siempre la vigilaba; en realidad siempre quería que estuviera bien. Y aunque mi maldición, orgullo y timidez, varias veces no me permitían mostrarme abiertamente como deseaba con respecto a nuestra relación, estoy seguro de que era algo que ambos sabíamos. Algo que ambos sentíamos.

A este punto de mi vida, yo ya no podía vivir sin Akane. Nunca más podría separarme de ella y me conozco lo suficiente para saber que ya no había marcha atrás.

—¿Por qué molestas tanto, _Ranma ½_?

Parecía reír cuando decía eso. Hacía tiempo había dejado de llamarme Ranma Saotome, dándome realce verbal, para decirme « _Ranma y medio_ », textualmente hablando, creo que hacía alusión a que paso de Ranma a Ranko, cuando me toca el agua fría.

Me molestaba mucho que hicieran bromas respecto a mi condición, pero viniendo de ella no me molestaba en lo más mínimo. De cualquier manera, fingía hacerlo. Siempre fingía con Akane, respecto a lo que sentía. Aunque de un tiempo para acá, eso lo dejé bastante atrás.

—Ya lo hemos hablado. —Le dije, mientras la veía fijamente y seguía con detenimiento todos sus movimientos.

—Ni siquiera sientes vergüenza de decirlo, o qué. —Sostenía a un pequeño cachorro de perro entre sus brazos. Desvío la mirada y se sonrojó mucho más de lo humanamente posible—. Ranma, qué ha pasado contigo... —se quedó en silencio unos momentos, sin cambiar la postura—. Antes no eras así.

Yo sonreí internamente.

—Hace cinco años no era así, Akane. —Aclaré.

Ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotros; ya le había dicho que la amaba, en Jusenkyo, cuando estuvo por abandonarme y casi me muero de tristeza, ya le había salvado la vida varias veces, mi trato hacia ella era visiblemente diferente al de las demás, y aquellas peleas y cercanía que teníamos era solo una razón más para demostrar que nuestra relación era claramente diferenciable, aunque no nos tratáramos como prometidos, exactamente. Ya mis acciones eran más que suficientes para revelar lo que yo sentía por ella. ¡Pasaba más de la mitad del tiempo cerca de Akane y ni siquiera lo hacía a propósito! Era como si por naturaleza, nosotros teníamos que estar siempre cerca, siempre juntos. ¿Qué más quería saber Akane, para poder acceder de una vez a lo que le pedía? Si hasta a eso que me atreví, revelaba mis sentimientos.

Ambos teníamos ya 21 años poco antes cumplidos, con al menos tres intentos de boda fallidos y miles de irrupciones en momentos escasamente íntimos que podíamos conseguir.

Akane era prácticamente mía. Bueno, de hecho era mía, nadie podía alejarme de ella, ni tocarla más allá de lo debido.

Ya no habían más excusas, Akane.

—Ranma, yo... —Sus ojos brillaban y parecía sentir miedo. No, Akane, miedo no.

—¿Una más? —Le dije, y mi tono se escuchó sarcástico.

Ella frunció el ceño y me miró, desafiante, como me gustaba que lo hiciera. De inmediato dejó a su mascota en el suelo, que salió apresurado de la estancia, percibiendo ya el humor de su dueña.

—Otra más qué.

—Excusa.

—¿De qué hablas? Me parece estúpido lo que dices. —Fue lo único que pudo decir, evidenciando que se había quedado sin palabras.

Y como me lo imaginé, fingió molestia, ya que en realidad estaba nerviosa, e intentó salir del dōjō, como si yo fuera a permitírselo.

Creo que teníamos la edad y madurez suficiente para hacerlo incluso sin sentir resentimiento por tradiciones o costumbres.

Y es que yo lo deseaba desde lo más hondo de mi ser. En realidad lo había deseado mucho tiempo antes, pero en esa época me sentía tan concentrado por mejorar mi combate en estilo libre de la dinastía Saotome, que dejé a un lado todas aquellas cosas que alguna vez quise hacer respecto a Akane.

Antes de que ella pudiera dar un siguiente paso, yo ya la sostenía por la muñeca, con cuidado de no lastimarla.

Akane estaba más alta, se había dejado crecer el cabello solo hasta los hombros y sus ojos parecían ser más expresivos que antes. Lucía aún más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Aunque aún podía estrecharla y darme el lujo de sentir su rostro en mi pecho. Yo también había crecido un poco más.

La detuve con cuidado de no hacerle daño, ya que a pesar de que ambos habíamos mejorado mucho en las artes marciales, por fin había entendido por completo de que Akane era una niña que muy al fondo adoraba ser tratada con tacto y delicadeza, al menos en situaciones como esa.

—Las veces anteriores eran nuestros padres, algún visitante del dōjō, la lluvia, alguna amiga tuya de la universidad, una tarea, tu cachorro o cualquier cosa —le dije, con una mezcla de cansado y decidido, pero de manera sigilosa me acercaba peligrosamente a su cara. Ella parecía no notarlo demasiado, ya que estaba nerviosa y me miraba casi asustada—. Pero siempre había una excusa para esto, Akane.

—No era mi culpa —ella atinó a decirme, mientras movía sus pupilas de un lado a otro, con rapidez, como si fueran un reloj descontrolado.

Pero en ese momento ya no habían más interrupciones. De la misma manera, papá y el tío Sōun habían ido tras el maestro Happōsai a las montañas, por un asunto que en ese momento me importaba muy poco, Kasumi había salido a hacer las compras para la cena y Nabiki estaba en una cita con su prometido, Tatewaki, disfrutando de las bellezas de la mansión Kuno, seguramente.

—Quizás es que eres cobarde. —Mi tono fue burlón. Busqué enojarla y lo conseguí. Si algo jamás cambiaría de Akane, sería su carácter explosivo y fuerte.

Entreabrió la boca, seguramente para insultarme, pero su furia pudo más y únicamente enrojeció. Anticipé que me abofetearía, así que la detuve al instante, bajando su mano con lentitud.

—Idiota, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —Arrastró cada palabra y hasta sonó divertida su manera de enojarse conmigo por algo que era verdad.

Yo había roto, ya, esa barrera de timidez que me impedía demostrarle mis sentimientos, ¿por qué ella no intentaba romper la suya, también?

—Que ya no me pongas más excusas, Akane. —Afiancé levemente el agarre de su mano que anteriormente casi arremete contra mí, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella temblaba como una hoja y tenía la cara sonrojada, pero esta vez, ya no parecía ser de ira—. Y dame el maldito beso.

—No, cállate ya. —Su tono de voz parecía gritar que lo hiciera, pero no entiendo por qué aún lo negaba verbalmente. Respiraba hondo y casi podía sentir cómo se rendía en mis manos. Yo también estaba rendido ante ella. Mal, muy mal.

—¿Recuerdas a mi sombra, Akane? —Me acerqué de a poco unos milímetros más, mientras ella entrecerraba los ojos y asentía despacio—. ¿Recuerdas qué hizo aquella sombra, que tú consideraste atrevido? —Le solté la mano y la tomé por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo contra mí, suavemente, sin que ella se diera cuenta en realidad. Akane volvió a asentir, con su boca gritando por ser tomada—. ¿Recuerdas lo que esa sombra representaba realmente?

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirándome esta vez, más segura de sí. Y segura de mí.

—Tus deseos más oscuros… —Lo susurró, de pronto. Esa era su definición de mi sombra, entonces. Yo los consideraba como deseos profundos y escondidos.

Cuando la tuve a nada de mis labios, le dije:

—Entonces, tú eres uno de ellos, Akane.

Y la besé. Por fin, dentro de cinco años de compromiso, yo besaba a Akane, quien sería mi esposa —y mi mujer, en todo caso—, y con quien nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado, cosa que nos hacía sentir aún más incómodos, a ambos. La estaba besando, sin padres, ni hermanos que nos estuvieran grabando con una cámara filmadora, ni ex «prometidas» locas que quieran arruinarnos la vida. Solo Akane y yo, solo nosotros.

Besándonos.

Fue un beso suave, como de reconocimiento. Yo me perdí en la sensación de su boca tibia que me recibía como yo deseaba ser recibido. Cerré los ojos y sé que ella también lo hizo. Quizás lucimos como en la obra de Romeo y Julieta que habíamos interpretado cuando teníamos 16, pero esta vez, sin una cinta que me alejara tanto de sus labios.

Después de algunos segundos, nos separamos con suavidad, como si despertáramos de alguna especie de sueño o encantamiento. Akane, _mi_ Akane, _mi_ prometida estaba roja como un tomate y únicamente me abrazó para esconder su rostro por algunos instantes. Yo aún tenía el corazón desbocado y estaba seguro de que también estaba sonrojado.

Qué gran paso habíamos dado, por fin.

Yo podría permanecer con Akane así el resto de mi vida, si fuera posible. Le acaricié la cabeza, tranquilizándola, mientras ella poco a poco iba soltando su agarre. Después de algunos segundos me miró, con aquellos ojos expresivos y brillantes que me tenían cautivado y volvió a besarme. Sin ponerme más excusas.

Hoy en día, Akane me besa siempre. Y yo la beso a ella. Nos besamos. Aún lo hacemos lejos de nuestros padres, porque ya sabemos cómo se pondrán, pero al menos ya no tengo que morir en vida por un beso de mi prometida. Solemos discutir, pero después nos besamos despacio, como si eso nos quitara lo enojados. En la universidad aún nadie sabe que nos besamos, ya que siempre solemos tener un contacto físico poco permanente. Y aunque soy celoso, un prometido bastante peculiar, y algo torpe, aún así, todos saben que muero sin Akane.

Y por fin ella ya entendió que solo quería que me besara y que no dejara de hacerlo. Solo eso.

Bueno, al menos solo eso _por ahora._

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Hola, gente preciosa._

 _Bueno, ya vine aquí con otro fic de Ranma. Dios mío, necesito un filtro, algo que me detenga. Amo haberme aventado ya, al fandom, porque me ha dado una bienvenida increíble. Y les agradezco muchísimo, lectores._

 _Este escrito es dedicado especialmente para mí roleplayer favorito de Ranma, en Facebook [cuyo sensual link he colocado en mi perfil]. **Ranma Saotome** ; amo cómo recreas a este hermoso personaje y de verdad admiro tu trabajo. Me haces sentir como si viviera la serie. Este fic es inspirado en ti y en el hashtag [HabíaUnaVezEnNerima]. Ojalá este fic te sirva de algo, para cuando expresas tu amor por Akane y es tan asdgafagehsgag. Lo amo. Espero que te guste mucho, y a los demás. _

_Tengo nervios aún sobre esto. Es que mi fandom de nacimiento es InuYasha, y como imaginarán, me muevo como pez en el agua, ahí; conozco qué clase de reviews dejan normalmente, ya tengo mis lectores fijos, ya sé qué y cómo les gusta que escriba hahahah. Aunque lo hago a mi gusto, también pienso en sus sugerencias, porque lo comparto con ustedes. Y bueno, pues de Ranma, todo es nuevo. Apenas es mi segundo fic. Y es un regalo, lo que me pone aún más nerviosa._

 _De cualquier manera, estaré esperando sus opiniones y sugerencias. Estoy abierta a los comentarios y respondo por privado, un mes después, pero respondo [?]._

 _En especial espero la respuesta de_ _ **Ranma Saotome**_ _, que de verdad espero que te haya gustado u u_

 _Besos._


End file.
